This Game Is Not Over
by Alexis Lee
Summary: “She lay back into the bench they shared, -different?- her mind sighed, did he even know the meaning? Her mind mentally scanned her over, reconfirming her self image of hideousness ” (This fic contains an OC main character).


This Game Is Not Over  
  
"She lay back into the bench they shared, -different?- her mind sighed, did he even know the meaning? Her mind mentally scanned her over, reconfirming her self image of hideousness " (This fic contains an OC main character).  
  
A/N: Woo first story, can't wait to see how it goes This first chapter is a bit slow... (just as a warning)

On reviews: Feel free to correct any grammar and I love suggestions/criticism. Be warned, however, because crappy ass flames that are irrational will be deleted.

The next chapter will have a more bloody battle…

Cost of fic: Ill continue this fic if I get at least one review, please r&r.  
  
BTW This ISN'T a Kurt/OC, she's a tad too old for him...  
  
-- = Change scene -thoughts of Kay-  
  
It had been a long night for Kurt, and the brisk night air was a nice refresh. He had run out of a dance just moments before, all because some girl made a comment about his hands feeling kinda fuzzy. All that was on his mind was getting away from there as fast as possible.

He spotted a bench near a park entrance and decided to take a seat. Kurt began to fall into a small pool of self-pity, "Why. Can't. I. Be. Normal." He thought to himself in the growing darkness. It had been about twenty minutes, and Kurt was still stuck in his problem. He didn't notice another figure sit next to him on the bench. Slowly she looked over at him, noticing he was completely zoned out. 

"Are you O.K?" she asked, her voice soft with an odd undertone of a growl.

"hmm? Oh, yah" he said, shrugging off his embaracement.

The stranger adjusted her black hoody, pulling it a little more forward. Kurt hadn't noticed in particular, he just gave a loud sigh. She eyed him curiously from her dark hood, he obviously had something on his mind. An invisible smile crossed her face, and she supposed it wouldn't do any harm to talk to him.

"Well, what's wrong? You can't just go sighing, then keep quite" she said, trying to lighten his mood a bit.

To her delight, he gave a small smile.

"I just wish people where more, I don't know, accepting"

"Don't we all"

For awhile, they talked, the sky glowing brilliant shades as it set. The stranger would prod where she thought there was something wrong, and Kurt would give small answers. The more they talked, the more Kurt seemed to open up, and the answers where no longer short. Kurt began to let himself spill more, however he always kept behind he was a mutant.  
  
"I just feel so...left out sometimes, because I'm different..."

She lay back into the bench they shared, -different?- her mind sighed, did he even know the meaning? Her mind mentally scanned her over, reconfirming her self image of hideousness. Silver eyes hardened into a glassy gray, and her body stiffened. She turned her eyes to the sky for a moment, letting the star shaped pupils take in the light.

The stars seemed to be glowing a little now, she just wanted to close her eyes and sleep.

"Maybe I'll see you around sometime" she sighed, begining to get up

"Wait! I never asked your name, I'm Kurt" he had a goofy grin on his face.

For a moment she contemplated an answer, was it really wise to tell him? He was, after all, a complete stranger. Maybe not a stranger, he had just divulged a lot of personal information so she felt she owed him a name. She turned to him, her face still hidden behind her hoody.

"My name is Kay, I'm usually around here at this time." She was gone walking down the path she had come from, the night engulfing her into nothingness. Her black sweat pants swaying in the tiny breeze.

Kurt traveled back to mansion, feeling somewhat better. It was nice to unload troubles on someone else, even if they where slightly vague.  
  
---------------  
  
It had been, at least, a couple weeks and Kurt's behavior didn't go unnoticed.

Every week he disappeared for one or two nights, leaving to meet with Kay. She was beginning to feel like a physiatrist, but she still listened and gave bits of input here and there.

One of these night, Kitty, Rogue and Jean decided to follow him. After all, when someone disappears one or two nights a week, with no explanation, it will make the mind wander.

Kay flopped down on the bench, her customary black hoody looking a little out of place in the suns fading glow. There was no breeze today, and the wind seemed a bit stagnant.

"Hey Kay!" called Kurt from a couple meters away

Kay gave a small wave, her sweater's arm showing a small patch of white skin briefly. The party following Kurt stopped just outside the park, listening in as well as they could

"I feel so immature" complained Jean, looking at Kitty who had organized the whole thing

Rogue gave her a "I am with you on this one" look, and Kitty shushed them both.  
  
About five minutes into a light dialogue, Kay suddenly stood up and looked around. Her hood looked directly at the group behind the patch of trees, and the group was about to give the white flag.  
  
"Kurt" she growled, her voice so low he could almost have thought it was the wind. "Get down no-"

A shape moving so fast he couldn't see it leaped out and tackled Kay in mid-sentence, smashing her side of the bench to pieces.

It was Sabretooth . He pinned her to the ground with a growl and a snicker. Rearranging herself, she kicked him off and he howled.  
  
"Kurt, get the fuck away" she choked out, before her hood fell down at exposed Kay's face.


End file.
